


Mama, I’m in Love With a Criminal

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad end, Brainwashing, Drabble, F/F, Idol Worship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Mukuro saves Sayaka’s life once, way before Hope’s Peak. The Killing School Life complicates things.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Mama, I’m in Love With a Criminal

Being a celebrity definitely came with its fair share of perks, but also its fair share of downsides. Sayaka knew that. That’s why she wasn’t too concerned over the gun being pointed at her head or the goon going through her purse in a dark alley. It was all expected.

What _did_ surprise her was a silvery knife being thrown in the darkness, cutting the guy right in the neck. The other goon dropped her purse and ran as the gun clattered to the ground.

The thrower emerged from the shadows, yanking the knife out harshly and letting the guy bleed out.

“Just this once,” She said coldly, giving Sayaka an intense stare before she walked off.

She later learned the name of her savior was Ikusaba Mukuro and they were to be classmates at Hope’s Peak. Even there, they didn’t talk much, but Sayaka made sure everyone was aware that Mukuro was the reason she was alive that day.

When everything in her mind went dark and she woke up in the music room, there was one face that was still clear as day to her. Ikusaba Mukuro. She remembered those nebulous violet eyes and starry freckles and nightly hair.

Why was she not there with everyone else? Just Junko, who had the freckles of her sister...that couldn’t be right.

Right?

She also hadn’t expected going to bed in her actual dorm and waking up in a room full of TV monitors, the sounds of two female voices arguing and her sleeping classmates on display.

“I saved her life once. I didn’t have to,” Mukuro finished as Junko happily stared at Sayaka.

“We’re not going to kill you. Rather, I have an idea for you. A good idea. You owe your life to my older sister,” Junko smiled widely. “So let’s return the favour,”

From that day forward, Sayaka only knew despair. She only lived for her saviour, Mukuro. She was given new silk dresses and better food than the rest of her classmates. She never felt guilty about stringing them along, playing Junko’s game.

She only knew Mukuro. She loved Mukuro. She wanted to spend the rest of her life by Mukuro’s side.

Oh, if only her fans could’ve seen her then, watching Makoto and the remainder of his class get executed for guessing wrongly. Kissing Mukuro as she scooped her up proudly in her arms. They would’ve said she was a backstabber, a traitor, a criminal.

Oh, how right they would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Criminal by Britney Spears 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6gAqcWW20us


End file.
